Thou Shalt Surely Die
by Cheeky Smiles
Summary: One phone call tips Bella over the edge. Everything seems to be in tunnel vision. Time flies by when everything that was once precious is now non existent. A cry of help goes unanswered. Now all she can do is hang on to that thin string called humanity... Will she be able to hang on or will she just let go? Which is easier?
1. Prologue

My complete apologies this is my very first fanfic that has been published on this website and I'm so nervous about everyone's thoughts please please leave a review and let me know if i suck or not i know this is a very short beginning but it will get better. i promise!

Prologue

"Yes! Each and every one of us has gone through our own personal hell to get to get the very person we are today."

Green-hazel eyes scanned the sea of graduating Yale students. Full plump naturally rosy lips, brake into breathe taking smile.

"But by doing so, we have overcome our worst greatest fears. We fell in love, or finally found our true selves. No matter how high or low our sacrifice was we came fast and we came hard."

Flipping her hair to her right, the sun caressed her caramel red hair. Not too straight or curly but waves of brown and red ended right below her direr.

"And so I say congratulations to us all and to the greatest luck to our future years to come… We did it!"

Yale's graduating class all stood and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" and threw their caps into the air.

Bella laughed and broke down in tears. Smiling she then threw her grad cap into the air, sun shining her eyes mystically.

* * *

><p>Alice's vision came back full force making her lose her footing and fall on her butt. "Oof."<p>

Her husband Jasper shot off their bed and pulled her into a sofa in the corner of the bedroom. "What's wrong honey?" He asked worried for his wife. "What did you see?"

Alice broke into tearless sobs. "Oh, Jasper! I just saw Carlisle's mate!"


	2. Enjoying LIfe

**THOU SHALT SURELY DIE**

First Chapter

**Disclaimer - Everyone knows this is Stephine Meyers! :| No matter how much i want Carlisle or Jasper... **

**AND also a disclaimer on any songs or quotes and what not!  
><strong>

**I would like to say _thank you_ for the alerts i feel like i actually accomplished something :] This fanfic will be posting new chapters every week, usually every Monday. Just to let you guys know and what not. And without further ado...**

Laughing and just downright giddy Bella's phone goes off.

'_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge_

_I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought I'd get hit with this Lovebug again '_

Digging through her shorts pocket Bella answers her phone without looking at the screen.

"Hello, Yale Graduate is speaking!" she starts with a giggle.

"Oh! Bella I'm so sorry I couldn't be there!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Really Charlie it's okay. I got Professor Boric to film it for you. She's emailing it as we speak."

"Wow. Ha-ha I just got it Bells."

Bella continues walking to her car. Fishing through her other pocket, she pushes the button to unlock her car. Opening the door, she plumps down in the driver's seat.

"Well I'm about to drive so you go and watch the video. Before your break is over, dad. Call you later alright."

"Video's loading right now. Be safe Bells and don't drink too much please. Don't wanna bail you out later!" Charlie laughed.

"You know very well I don't drink Charlie!" Bella scolded.

"…Alright, I love you dad. I don't think I could have made it this far without you."

Tears flowed down from the corner of her eyes. Fiercely wiping them away she sniffed. The line was silent she would of thought he hung up if she couldn't hear him breathing on the other line.

"I'm always her for you Bells." Bella laughed. Charlie was never the emotional type.

"I know. Call me as soon as you're done! I wanna know what you think of my class speech."

"I would never forget. Till then Bells."

She snapped her belt. Turned on her car and put the roof down letting the sun and wind grace her face.

Smiling she said "Till then Char – dad." And hung up.

Throwing her cell on the passenger seat, she backed up and sped down the road.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

Hazel green eyes turned silver as they gazed upon the moon. Mystical in every way Bella found herself captivated by the blood red ring around it. Being superstitious she moved her gaze to the night sky, black as night but also bright as day, the stars twinkle almost glistening in the untouchable distance above.

Other than the music thumping right below her feet all she could hear was perfect silence. A chilled breeze fanned across her, making her brush her hair out of her eyes. The cool air cooling her down from all the dancing. She tuned out the music and just stood there thinking; about how her life turned to the kind of life she had now.

Thinking back now she can't remember much after she moved to live with her dad and she keeps having these weird dreams, or as her dad and grandma would call it 'visions' about these beyond beautiful people with amazing golden eyes it was weird cause she would have these dreams but would almost always see herself in them. The way Bella saw herself act was like she belonged.

But who was she kidding, it was just dreams… right?

**So, how was it? Please leave a review so i know if i need to change or improve anything :] Should i leave the story in 3rd person or do POVs ?**


	3. The Phone Call

**THOU SHALT SURELY DIE**

Second Chapter

**Disclaimer – Everyone knows this is Stephine Meyers! :| No matter how hard I wish Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were mine…**

**Another Disclaimer to Bella's ringtone - Jonas Brothers "Lovebug" :]  
><strong>

**Thank You to everyone who has made this story on their story alerts. I feel content and more sure, that I made the right decision on posting this story :]**

**And, should I stay with the 3****rd**** person view in this story or change it to POVs? **

**I am so ashamed of myself. Truly I am so sorry for having everyone wait this long, but I've been having problems with getting ready for school, my ex-boyfriend not getting the fact that I broke up with him, and many more! **

**Ugh I hate life sometimes, alright now on to the new chapter to TSSD, enjoy! **

Bella saw so many people as she walked by. In a sea of bodies slick with sweat so much their clothes are like second skin. Grinding and swaying, like sex without the actual intercourse. She pushed through until she reaches the entrance.

Her hand grazes the door handle then she was suddenly pulled away. Turning to tell off the guy she thought was actually her best friend, Stacy. A very drunk Stacy at the looks of it.

A beautiful blonde woman with bright green eyes with a matching green dress, eyes grazed over lightly. Looking about ready to pass out. Lips pouting in the most sweet way that was usually seen on a 4 year old little girl.

"Ugh. Stacy I'm going home, I had fun though. Thanks for renting out the whole club." Bella tugged her hand out of the dunk woman's hand.

But the blonde lashed out quick like a cobra, grasping Bella arm instead.

"Beee—la la! Can't you stay a little tiny bit looonger?" The small blonde woman pleated, tugging her back more.

'_Gah! Really Stacy not now please!' _Bella thought.

"You know I would love to but I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning. I'm going back home remember?" Bella muttered pushing Stacy away gently.

A decent muscled man took Stacy, leading her to a sofa in the V.I.P area close by.

"Thanks Ricky." Bella smiled gratefully. "I so owe you!"

Shockingly bright blue eyes met hazel green.

"No prob, beautiful. Now you go on and get you most deserved beauty sleep sweetheart! You were just so fierce up there today. Loooved the speech girlfriend!" Ricky snapped his fingers parallel to his fit body.

Winking and blowing a kiss, he waved a hand to the door.

"And you sexy friend of mine owe me _nothing_! Now get before Stacy remembers why she was at the door in the first place!" Bella pecked both his cheeks.

"Night gorgeous!" He yelled after her.

**Bella POV**

My bed calling me I pick up my paste toward my house. Pulling my keys out and opening the door a slight breeze dances through my sweaty locks making myself cringe in disgust. The bed can wait, shower first.

While in the shower all I could do was think of how Stacy was.

"_Wow Stacy needs to cut down on the drinks really; it's like borderline annoying now. On top of that I have to worry about where I'm gonna be staying after I move back home. Hopefully Charlie will let me crash there until I can stand on my two feet again. Knowing Charlie he would welcome me with open arms, well figuratively speaking of course." _

Smelling fresh and feeling clean I walk back to my bedroom. Just looking at the bed I swear it was mockingly teasing me. But first things first, packing. After making sure I packed everything I needed, which wasn't much since everything in my house was already on its way to Charlie's right now. Setting my luggage next to the front door, I make my way to bed.

Just as I got comfortable in my very very warm bed; my cell goes off. Too tired and comfortable to answer, I let the evil contraption ring. Finally satisfied with the silence that fades into my ears as the phone stops blaring I slowly sink back into my haven. But true to the evilness of the thing; it rings again. I lay there asking why god has brought this onto me, closing my eyes I try to go to sleep as the ringing stopped again.

"_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_And just breathless, I never thought _

_I'd catch this Lovebug again._

_Hopeless, head over heals_

_In the moment, I never thought_

_I'd get hit by this Lovebug again."_

The thing stops but I start to get annoyed I slowly breathe in only to let it out in anger as the phone goes off yet again. I sit up, yank the chain to my lamp down and am greeted with a warm light glow of light. Sparing a short glance to the screen; I sigh as it flashes FORKS COMMUNITY HOSPITAL starting to worry I answer my cell still annoyed by the hour they bothered me.

"Hello?" I answer. Hearing what sounds like a relieved sigh the person answers back with urgency.

"Thank god I reached you, Miss Swan." A deep tenor of a voice a man replies.

"Yes. Of course, I'm sorry I was caught up with something."

"Understandable, Miss Swan. I'm sure with you moving back here and all—"

Shocked he answered back with that I cut him off. "Wait! What?"

"I'm sorry that was out of line. But I called for an emergency. Miss Swan I would like for you to know that your father was in a horrible accident—"

I gasp "What? Is he okay? Oh my god-!"

"Miss Swan! I need you to get here as soon as possible. He is asking for you as we speak."

"But I have a morning flight back home tomorrow."

"Miss Swan your need here now, or at least as soon as possible."

"Of course Doctor…" I hesitated not knowing his name.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Miss Swan."

"Ah yes. I'm on my way Dr. Cullen!"

The doctor sighed as he heard this. "Thank you, much appreciated. Until then Miss Swan."

Dr. Cullen hung up on me and I just sat there on my bed speechless. Finding my bearing again I rush out of bed and start dressing with haste. I reach for my phone and call Ricky but it went straight to voice mail. I leave a message telling him to ship the rest of my things to Charlie's, also promising him to keep in contact.

Fully dressed I rush out my front door, throwing my luggage into the back seat of my car. Not waiting a second, I hop over the driver's door and in no time I'm speeding down the driveway.

"Please be okay dad."


End file.
